Applicant has found that in utilization of winches and cables, if a load is placed upon the cable during rewinding thereof the cable is controllable and will be level wound. If the cable is under a no load condition, then the cable will not level wind and winding will particularly stall at the end of any wound layer so as to accummulate or climb at the end of any such layer and not properly return for a next smooth layer across the reel. With the applicant's device a constant pressure is applied against the cable such that at the end of any one layer wind, the cable is properly directed back across the reel in a level manner and not allowed to "climb" in a corner.
In addition to insuring this directional movement applicant's device also insures proper cable and drum contact or wound layer contact under such no load cable conditions. If cable is wound without pressure it will not wind tightly about the roll or spool. If the cable is not tightly wound on the spool it presents a situation for damage of the cable and snarling or tangling of the same about the reel or spool.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a cable pressurizing unit for winding of cable onto reels or spools under no load conditions.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a cable pressurizing unit in operation and conjunction with a winch which includes a spring loaded, formed, cable contact bar to insure level winding of the no load cable upon the reel or spool.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicant's invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying disclosure made in association with the accompanying drawings.